This invention relates to an anti-skid device for vehicles and is of the kind that includes a pulley provided with pieces of chain, or other friction increasing means, intended to be thrown under the vehicle wheel when the pulley is rotated by being brought in contact with the side of the wheel. Devices of this kind are not as simple to achieve as would appear from the principle itself. Chains, pulleys and their supports are, to start with, subject to very great forces necessitating heavy duty construction. Furthermore, a relatively large movement is required to displace the chain-carrying pulley between its working position in contact with the vehicle wheel and its inoperative stored position. To store the pulley is particularly troublesome since different cars have different available places for the pulley. Furthermore, the pulley should be sufficiently elevated so that the chains do not drag on the ground, since they otherwise would be worn prematurely. A result of the above requirements and problems associated with automatic anti-skid devices of the above type is that they are comparatively costly to produce, which in turn results in many people being reluctant to obtain these safety increasing aids. In view of this, the invention has as its object to provide a movement and storage arrangement for an anti-skid device of the kind described that is simple, strong and inexpensive to produce.